Sera Fulbright
Sera is one of the party members in Kingdom Spirits Chronicles and is the fourth person to join. She joins right as the party leaves Kadelatha, sent by Lady Kadelatha to act as diplomatic lesion and to represent her kingdom. When she realizes how drastic the situation is with the Thet War, she decides to stick with the party. She is a noble, and serves as a Representative for her kingdom, as Lady Kadelatha's left hand woman. Appearance Sera is around 19 at the beginning of Part I and turns about 21 after the timeskip. She has short, black hair that reaches down to her neck with side swept bangs and green eyes. She is medium tanned, standing at 5'7" in Part I. Her body is notably flat chested, but has some curves. At Part II, she is about 5'7" and her hair is still short, but is slightly longer with spikier hair and her left eye is covered with her sideswept bangs. Her face is more feminine, with longer lashes and has redder lips. The one notable change to Sera in Part II was her body becoming far more womanly, with a curvier body and a large bust. In Part I, her attire consists of silver armor around her top, carved in a sweet-heart neckline with shoulder pads and armored gloves that extend all the way to her upper arms. The breastplate is cut off to the middle of her chest. Underneath her armor is dark red cloth with a slit at the sides that extend to her thighs, resembling a skirt and there are light brown belts connecting the cloth to her armor. The lower half of the top has thick, white lining that extends in the middle to the breastplate. She has black tights underneath with silver-armored greaves that extend to her lower thighs. On her belt, there is a small sheath. Part II, her attire is more feminine. Her silver armor now has a more heart-shaped neckline, that is lower and sleeveless, extending to her midriff. Underneath her armor, is a red corset with black trimming and on her upper arms are red pieces of long cloth with silver, armored gloves extending to her upper arms. At the bottom, she has black shorts with long, silver boots that extend up to her thighs with grey socks that extend just above the boots. Attached to her left arm, is a brown, leather band with a sheath. Personality Sera: Don’t you dare look down on other people, in FRONT OF ME! at the other nobles. That goes for all of you! And you call yourselves nobles. Do you think the founders of our kingdom would want people as corrupted as you? Keep all of this up, and I’ll make sure that all of you are stripped from your titles. The fated Class System will be dead. -Sera about Nobility in Kadelatha Sera is a bright young woman who is quite intelligent, being very knowledgeable about the world as a Diplomat for her kingdom and having to travel a lot because of her job. She is very loyal to Lady Kadelatha. Sera is very bright, strong, outgoing, and confident, accepting of the other party members and willing to have good relations with them, not caring what kind of position they are on the social ladder. One notable thing about Sera is that despite being a Noble, she doesn't like to act like one and hates being one and wants to change Kadelatha. She greatly despises the class system and how the classes are set at birth. (ie. no peasant can be a merchant and have proper education and just unfairness for the lower classes in general.) She also believes that class does not define the person and shows great pride in her kingdom, wanting to revive the lost clans of Kadelatha in order to restore pride for it. Her goal throughout Part I is to eventually change her kingdom to a better system and she was revealed to be working on this during the timeskip, managing to start the reforms by Part II. She gets along pretty well with her teammates, hitting it off right away with them, especially with Cherie, always defending her when she needs it. Occasionally, she can get angered, such as when Irvine tells Cherie highly fabricated lies to troll her, or when Pongo is being too obnoxious, sometimes calling him a "sock puppet" and using him as a punching bag. Given her knowledge, she can easily tell when Irvine is making something up, but seems to be unsure whenever Starla joins in and adds onto it. At one point, she described them as "evil", with the theory that they both have an AB bloodtype. Sera is a very skilled melee battler, capable of defending people and assisting them. She takes her job quite seriously and trains hard, usually seen doing so in her spare time. She's also very interested in people's fighting styles and differences from her own. Despite being very knowledgeable about the world and being logical with street smarts, she admits she doesn't know many things in terms of academics or strategy and she greatly admires heroes, wishing to be one. Another thing that develops, is Sera's attitude towards Eden. At first, Sera shows gratitude towards him for saving her in his first appearance. Afterwards, Colonel Eden was shown to be quite the flirt who was very carefree, which annoyed Sera, as she herself couldn't understand how someone like him could achieve the Colonel status and his lines and advances in Part I barely affect her. However, she does gain some respect for him in terms of combat prowess and finds out how he was able to become Colonel in his side quest, and she seemed to admire what he did to achieve it. As evident in their Pair Ups, she accidentally offends him and eventually understands him better, promising not to criticize him anymore. Over the timeskip, they would work together in a Mercenary type organization along with Heath, as it was stated she joined their group a few months before Part II as earlier, she was busy traveling to reform Kadelatha. During the few months, Sera found out more about Eden's background and family situation, thus completely understanding his ways and admiring how much he's grown, growing feelings for him (Heath was gone when this happened, because during that time, he was sent by the Khan to go help Lissa after her father passed away.) When it was revealed that Eden was part of the Myriad, she was deeply angered at him, saddened, and refused to speak with him for awhile. She helped rescue him, however, and they made amends when Eden explained what was going on, but she stated that she would be prepared to fight him and stop him if he turned against the party, no matter how much it hurt her. After Eden betrayed the party, she showed little reaction to it, as she promised herself and Heath that they would stop him. When he made up for it by completely ending the Myriad, she embraced him and at some point after, they admitted their strong love for each other and by Part II ending, it was mentioned by Starla that they would move in together and eventually settle down, as Sera was helping him take care of his parents. Interestingly, she gets flustered when teased about her relationship with him and often stutters and freaks out. Abilities Physical Prowess As one of the party's melee fighters, Sera is a skilled fighter and defender. In Battle, she wields a giant hammer that she is strong enough to swing around and is the strongest physically of all the females. She was strong enough to always lug around her giant hammer everywhere and was able to pick up a grown man by the collar and throw him on the ground with no problem. She's seen doing heavy lifting at times and is capable of smashing the ground with a single swing with her weapon. It was stated that all of her attacks are basically raw power, as she doesn't have much aura to use at her disposal, which is probably why she doesn't have many offensive attacks. However, she is skilled enough to use different elements in her swings and throws with her weapon and her combat ability even rivals Heath, a Leriann Knight. In a Pair Up with Eden, it's revealed she lost one match to him, as the Colonel himself was known to be very powerful for his age and a combat genius. Defence Despite Heath overpowering her in physical strength, she beats him in terms of Defence. Sera is a very good tank, often serving the role of protecting her teammates and taking the damage instead with ease. In Battle In Battle, she doesn't have many offensive moves in Part I, mainly defensive ones that can boost the party's defence or her own that can be quite beneficial to help prevent large amounts of damage from being taken towards the party members. She's best placed on the front line, or by the more fragile party members to defend them and keep them alive. Even though she doesn't have many offensive, aura powered moves, her regular attacks do a sufficient amount of damage and with high Skill, she can deal many critical hits. Her High defence and Luck can make her very hard to kill, so she's useful in battle when against enemies that do a ton of damage, as she can easily tank it. She and Heath are the tanks in the game, but while Heath has more Physical Power and offensive attacks, Sera has the higher Defence and is faster than him.Part II, her abilities are improved, as she's a bit faster, being an Ultimate Tank. She has more offensive attacks and can deal more damage in this half of the game. For Pair Up, it's best to have her with Cherie, Eden, and Heath as those are the people she will boost the most in Defence, Luck, and Skill. With Cherie, she can benefit from her Skill, while Sera can give her Defence to prevent her from being destroyed as easily. When Paired with Heath, the two can be monstrous tanks and basically soak up all the damage in battle and she can benefit from his Strength boosts. With Eden, she can easily defend him and make sure he doesn't die in battle and he can land many critical hits with her Skill Boosts. Eden can boost her speed very well, too, making her an even more speedy tank and Luck boost can prevent her from being hit at all. Ultimate Move Sera's Ultimate Move: Eruption Chasm combines many of her Fire Attacks, fused within her Hammer and allowing her to deal more enhanced damage. Her Ultimate deals physical damage and can cut through Defence. Stats Relationships Family There is no mention of Sera having any siblings, but she was mentioned to have parents. Her mother is the only family member shown in the game in Sera's Side Quest. She is very protective of her daughter, making sure the party members are taking care of her and she intimidates Sera and everyone else, including Heath. Although it seems that Sera is pretty much scared of her mother sometimes, they seem to have a pretty good relationship. Cherie Atwood From the very beginning, they start off as close friends, being able to get along very well. They both are nobles who don't act like them and speak just like commoners and will talk to anyone and treat them nicely. Sera appreciates Cherie's naive nature, because she doesn't look down on people like most nobles Sera knows. Knowing that Cherie is fragile in battle, she doesn't mind her friend's cowardice and instead always tries to protect her so she can do her job. In their Part I Pair Ups, they both try to become more physically attractive and gain a bigger bust through questionable methods. Both are somewhat self-conscious about their flat chests, but it's mainly because of the nobles' high expectations for women to appear attractive at all times, something that both deem to be ridiculous and stupid and Cherie supports Sera's decision to change the nobility corruption in Kadelatha. When Cherie demonstrates great growth by releasing the Wind Seal, Sera shows amazement and greatly praises her. By Part II, their friendship still stays close, despite not being able to see each other during the timeskip because of Sera's job. Interestingly, Cherie is very jealous of Sera's new chest and figure, calling her a "traitor" much to Sera's amusement. They are still best friends though, with Cherie showing great care for Sera when she gets depressed over Eden being part of the enemy, getting mad at Eden and worrying about Sera's wellbeing. In their Part II Pair Ups, Sera tries to help Cherie gain a chest, which fails. Then she reassures Cherie, stating there's good to looking youthful too, and telling her she is capable of gaining other Medics' respect. In the final Pair Up, Cherie says she's glad Sera is happy and approves of her relationship with Eden and was revealed to have kept all the letters Sera sent to Cherie that were talking about him and states that she plans to reveal them at her wedding, much to Sera's embarrassment and chagrin. Ultimately, it is assumed that they remain best friends after Part II ending. Pongo From the very beginning, Pongo and Sera have quite a bit of banter between them and sometimes Sera finds Pongo to be irritating and spiteful and sometimes uses him as a punching bag. Otherwise, Pongo seems to be fond of Sera and they will work together. Part II, Pongo tends to point out Sera's body and they seem to get along better. Rai of Thet Sera doesn't seem to mind Rai, as he doesn't act like he's better than anyone or necessarily care for prestige and class and that's what Sera likes about him. She does show admiration for Rai's exponential growth when it comes to fighting and tends to point it out, often praising him for it. They don't interact much outside of Scenarios, but otherwise are friends. In their Part I Pair Ups, Sera is curious to how Rai was able to gain so much power during the events of the game, just from fighting monsters and enemies instead of raw training like what she was doing. And because they were pairing up, she pushes him to train more, through a hard training regime, pushing him beyond his limits. Surprisingly, Rai doesn't give up and Sera admits that she was impressed, because everyone else under that kind of training already quit. They bond over how they were able to rise up. Part II, they are still good friends and Rai helps her with the Eden fiasco. He even listens to her rant about men in a Pair Up and helps her mentally prepare for a possible fight against him. The last Pair Up Scenario and seen in other events, they help each other with their feelings for another party member and with their relationships with that respective member, with them teasing each other about it. Irvine Farron Both are diplomats of some sort for their kingdoms and work hard and are very knowledgeable about the world because of it. Both are also close to Cherie. The one thing Sera has issues with about Irvine is the highly fabricated lies, always calling him out on it and getting annoyed when Cherie learns very inaccurate information. She doesn't seem to mind his random outbursts though. Though sometimes he teases her. In their Pair Ups, Irvine helps Sera with her Hammer, fixing it free of charge, which Sera greatly appreciates, even willing to pay him for it. The express interest in each other's fighting styles and how they both serve as diplomats. They also have more intellectual discussions about the future of the kingdoms and how war can never be completely prevented. Part II, they're on fairly good terms and seem glad to go on another adventure together. In their Part II Pair Ups, Sera shows interest in Irvine's newly developed weapon making skills and Irvine gives her a hammer he crafted. She then finds out that Irvine has been naming a lot of the weapons the Panda sells at his shop, and that he even made some of the weapons that he's selling. Sera shows some outrage, wondering if some of the weapons the party has bought were ones he made all along, that he could've made for free, so it would've been a waste of money. Then Irvine explains that Panda doesn't sell the ones he made to the party members, which reassures her. Irvine then teases her, by stating that the hammer is an early wedding present, much to her embarrassment. Heath Orion They have a pretty good respect for each other for the most part, as they are both hard working and serious when it comes to the job. The two train together and sometimes spar. Both are very strong in terms of offense and defence and serve as the main protectors and tanks for the party, working well together. In the Pair Ups for Part I, Heath only has interest hanging out with Sera, as he feels as she is close to him in terms of power, out of everyone else. Sera tells him not to only hang around the strong people, because the weak need help too and that everyone is equal in an alliance, able to convince him to help her work with the weaker soldiers in the armies. In the last Pair Up for the first half, they spar and are evenly matched, looking forward to always fight each other. Part II, it was revealed they got closer as friends over the timeskip, as the last few months before Part II, Sera joined Eden and Heath's mercenary group to help keep the peace and overlook the reconstruction and got closer with time spent with each other. In Part II, they mainly bond over being close to Eden over the past few years and they talk about how they should deal with him and prepare with each other over how to fight him if push came to shove. This is mainly what they talk about in their Part II Pair Ups, and they also talk about their times as mercenaries. Final Pair Up, they encourage each other to move up in positions for their kingdoms and promise to spar in the future as well. Eden Lutus See "Edra" for more info. They first meet when Sera is with Irvine and Rai, fighting. When Sera was about to get hit at a vulnerable spot by an enemy, Eden stepped in and defeated the foe, saving Sera. He flirted with her a little, as she thanked him. Eden joins the party later, revealing himself to be Colonel of the Leriann Knights, and Sera states she recognized the name. Eden flirts with her a few more times, and she doesn't seem to really care for them. She doesn't understand how Eden is a Colonel, given his worry-free, womanizing attitude, though she does respect his fighting skill in battle. In Eden's Side Quest, she finds out how he was able to earn the title through his combat genius and the one who created the aura-based fighting style for the Knights, which impressed her. In their Pair Ups for Part I, Sera shows annoyance at Eden's womanizing behavior towards her, and believes his title is meaningless because of his attitude. Eden is injured in the next one, joking about how he was trying to be brave for the ladies, and Sera gets ticked off, calling him an idiot, even questioning why he was even fighting in the war as everything seemed like a game to him, but soon regrets saying it as soon as she says it. She accidentally offends him greatly, as he states that he was always expected left and right to be strong, risking his life for his division, and expected to pull through things at home even though all his siblings were murdered. He states that with everyone going through dark days, he couldn't complain and only acted all carefree and playful to try to lighten the mood and take people's minds off the tension while trying to not appear weak. As soon as Eden says this, Sera feels awful about what she said, starting to sympathize and understand what he was going through. She apologizes to him in the last Pair Up for Part I, and Eden forgives her, and asks her if she will spar him and if she loses, she'll have to go on a date with him and she takes the challenge. Over the timeskip, it was revealed that Sera spent the last few months working right by Eden's side and learned even more about him, even visiting Eden's house at one point. After seeing how far Eden has come from his past and becoming Colonel, and seeing how much he can work when he really puts his mind to it, Sera starts to have feelings for him and Eden reciprocates, as Sera was the first to know about everything going on in his life and understanding him and he feels like he can be anything around her. When Eden is revealed to be part of the Myriad, Sera is deeply saddened and angered at him because she never knew this, and knowing that Eden would be a part of the enemy. She doesn't speak to him, until she goes to rescue him out of jail, and Eden reveals part of the reason why he was part of the Myriad was because of his mother, and she softens. Even though she forgives him for it, she braces herself to stop him by force if anything goes wrong. The Second Pair Up, Eden admits he has strong feelings for her, stating that he's unlucky for having such feelings for a girl who knows everything about him and puts up with him, but now all the Myriad stuff came back into his life. Sera admits she has strong feelings for him too and gets nervous when he teases her. When Eden betrays the party, Sera shows no emotion and along with Heath, is about to fight him when they ran into him at the Myriad base. When Eden redeems himself, ending the Myriad and saving Lissa's life, she forgives him and embraces him. In the Final Pair Up, Eden reveals that Sera lost the match to him a few years ago and had to go on a date with him, but Sera complains about how he was checking out other women at the time. He asks her out again, and promises he won't do it this time and shows happiness for spending time with her, even mentioning a future with her, which Sera blushes at. At some off screen time, Rai mentions that a permanent relationship between her and Eden was confirmed. And the Part II Ending, Starla states that the two have decided to take care of Eden's parents and eventually make things permanent. Lissa de Taonia As Lissa was the party's enemy initially, Sera doesn't think too much of Lissa. When she joins the party, Lissa and Sera get along pretty well, as Sera is one of the few who Lissa has no problem with in the beginning with the party. Sera acknowledges Lissa's strength and respects her for it for her Spirit abilities. Sera was impressed with the Bridge Operation and Lissa's participation in it. In their Pair Ups, Sera has Lissa's approval for her fighting ability and they both like to Pair Up with each other, having an interest in the different fighting style. They become friends over sharing information. Sera is curious about Taonia, as it was isolated for so long and Lissa is curious about the outside world, being kept away from it for so long and they become closer over these information exchanges. Sera notably doesn't seem to find Lissa to be intimidating, despite her strict nature, but at one point told her to be less harsh on Cherie. She seems to want to just have eased tensions between them. Part II, Sera is curious about how Lissa manages to rule a kingdom alone at such an age, and is very helpful towards her. In the Part II Pair Ups, Sera talks about how some have speculated she or Lyn would become the next ruler of Kadelatha and if it comes down to her, she says she doesn't know if she can do it. Lissa reassures her, stating she will help her with it and that when the time comes, she will be prepared. When Sera is around Lissa, it reminds her of Lady Kadelatha, and she sometimes acts like it, trying to protect the Queen at all times and they talk about working more with their kingdoms for better relations among Solaria as a whole. Lady Kadelatha She is very loyal to the ruler of Kadelatha, being very protective of her and doing whatever she orders and strives to be like her. When it comes to nobility and corruption, she doesn't blame Lady Kadelatha, as the situation was beyond her control before her ruling. The Lady herself thinks very highly of Sera and is proud of her, for restoring the clans and fixing parts of the class system, even giving her a sacred weapon in a Side Quest. Lyn Sera's oldest friend and something of a rival. They are Lady Kadelatha's right and left hand women. They were always seen working together in the past and are seen together in the endings of both parts and Lyn respects Sera's fighting ability. There have been speculation that either would become the next ruler of Kadelatha in a few years, but neither seem to mind whoever gets it, and they agreed they would help whoever becomes the ruler. Van and Raine They work alongside Sera and Lyn and work for them. Sera seems to have a respectful relationship with them and they sometimes were sent by Lady Kadelatha to check up on Sera to see if she was doing okay. Early Development Sera remained pretty much the same in personality throughout the entire game and only some things were added. The main thing that changed about Sera was her name, it was originally going to be "Effie" and then it changed to "Akira", but that related more to light than fire, which was Sera's element. It eventually changed to Sera, as it suited her appearance more given the meaning of her name. The main things that were added were Sera's dedication to her kingdom to change the corrupt class system and her romance with Eden. Overall, despite ranking fourth in the female popularity poll for KSC, she is only a little bit behind Cherie. Lizzy's thoughts on Sera "She's a cool character, honestly. She's got spunk to her, hardwork, determination, and has a thing about how titles don't define the person exactly. There's a perfect balance to her between being overly girly and being an all out tomboy and she's a bit of both in different ways, which is interesting as she doesn't quite fit into any typical character tropes for RPG's that much. Sera's got a little bit of everything mixed in her character, which makes it pretty interesting. A lot of her development appears in the Side Quests and Scenarios and throughout Part II in her relationship with Eden and dealing with stuff that happens. The thing I love most about Sera is how she's willing to work together with other kingdoms to bring peace to Solaria and how easy it is for her to get along with people in this interesting melting pot of party members." Quotes Gallery Trivia * Sera is terrified of Spiders * She places as the fourth most popular female character in KSC, but is not very much behind Cherie * Revealed in her Side Quest that she's part of the Aris Clan and has the trademark black hair and green eyes * She has the biggest development in terms of physical appearance in the Chronicles Series so far in only about two years * Her name is pronounced "Sur-rah", short for Seraphin, the Latin term meaning "burning one", showing how Sera's element is notably fire. Her last name "Fulbright" refers to her intelligence * She is one of the characters who mainly develops through Side Quests, Scenarios, and Pair Ups Helpful Links * Sera Fulbright's Attacks * Sera Fulbright's Weapons * Power Smash (Sera's Ultimate Weapon) Category:Female Category:Girl Category:KSC Category:Kingdom Spirits Chronicles Category:Character Category:Kadelatha